Rider in Green
by Firedrop
Summary: (Green Rider) (revised must read) Morhaven the black has returned. His plan is to capture and kill the Green Riders save one, Karigan G'ladheon whom he hopes will turn to his side. Why does he want to destroy the green riders? this is a must read.


Rider in Green

By Firedrop

Disclaimer:

I don't own the charming characters in Green Rider or Riders First Call. I am only playing with them for the amusement of myself and my readers.

A/N Your probably not going to believe this but I completely forgot that I was writing a Green Rider fic at all. I only remembered that I had started one when I happened across it and realized that it was mine own sad fic in need of a lot of revision. In other words, I am going to totally revise this fic and make the chapters longer and hopefully more agreeable with my readers. I wish to thank you all for your comments because when I read them I realized that you were all right and I should try doing my best instead of only half trying. Please forgive me for not giving you my best work.

---

The breaking of a twig woke Karigan. Silently she reached for her saber and stood up gazing around for any sign of enemies near. Another twig broke and Karigan spun around and came face to face with an evil looking groundmite. She thrust her saber into the attackers belly and quickly turned to face another oncoming foe. "Condor where are you" cried Karigan as she deftly parried with a six-footed groundmite. Condor came galloping out of the night an charged directly at another groundmite who was slowly advancing on Karigan. The silent scuffle continued for quite a few minutes until a cry of anguish burst from the green rider. A groundmite had managed to come at her from behind and sliced her thigh. With blood spurting from the wound Karigan slowly turned and sliced off the groundmites head. She quickly climbed onto Condor's back and heeled him into a gallop.

All over Sacordia other green messengers were being attacked in much the same way. Half of these riders managed to get away. The others were not so lucky. They were either taken as prisoners or else killed and left to be eaten by carrion birds on the roadside.

Karigan and Condor continued to canter all the way to Sacordia city hardly ever stopping to rest. Finally about noon on Friday Karigan and Condor made it to the castle. Karigan raced to the throne room and found that it was public audience day and that she could not enter the throne room.

"Of all the five hells" she growled. Fastion who happened to be passing by heard her and came over. "What is wrong rider?"

I have an extremely important message for the King and I can not enter the throne room because it is public audience day and there is no way to get in the doors."

"I shall take you through the back way if you will come with me Karigan." and with that Fastion took Karigan to a secret door in the wall by the dais. Fastion and Karigan stepped out of the door and came face to face with Sheprem one of the weapons guarding the king. When he saw who they were he let them pass with a smile to Karigan and Fastion. Karigan raced to the kings side just as he finished an interview and urgently whispered, "Your Majesty, I must speak with you as soon as possible. My message errand has been more eventful than usual and you must be informed soon." Zachary looked at Karigan and saw that she wore a very serious expression, one in fact that he had only seen when something was really wrong. He looked her up and down and discovered that she had a horrible looking cut on her thigh that looked infected.

Before Zachary could say anything to her about when they could speak three more riders appeared each looking as haggard as Karigan did and each with similar cuts and bruises. They ran up to the dais and all at once said, "Majesty, we have some important news that we must tell you as soon as possible." Before he could reply to that Mara appeared in the small doorway by the dais and ran up to him and said, " Majesty, five of our riders have been killed by groundmites on there way back to Sacordia. We have twenty riders on message errands right now and if five of them are dead....." just then she noticed the four other riders cuts and all, standing on the dais. "Were you attacked by groundmites also?" she asked urgently. "Yes" said all four of them in unison.

"What could this possibly mean? Why are my riders being attacked and who is haveing this done?" King Zachary looked at the five riders on the dais and said, "I suggest that you all go and refresh your selves then meet me here in one hour. Mara, bring a list of all the riders out on duty when you come back. We must get to the bottom of this soon or I fear that the riders might become extinct as we know it."

"How many of the green riders are dead or captured?"

"Seven are dead and nine are captured my lord Morhaven." came the reply

"And how many of them escaped."

"Four my lord Morhaven. Gladheon is one of them."

"Hunt them all down. Kill if necessary but I want Gladheon unharmed. She is very important to me."

"As you command my lord, so do I obey."

A/N so those four are the only ones of the twenty riders sent out that made it back. I decided that I would not have her in the infirmary because I think this chapter is better. Review and I will update quickly.

Preview.

"All of the green riders must come back to the castle now. They are in great danger, obviously someone wants them dead and will stop at nothing until they are."

"I give you a choice my pretties, serve me and live or don't serve me and die."

"My lord, we have captured three more green riders." "That is good. Keep up the good work."

Review please.


End file.
